A Short Tale of Harry Potter
by RaDiCaLmE
Summary: Oh no! Somebody is killing people in Hogwarts! Who's gonna stop them? Harry Potter, of course! First of the Short Tale series, PLEASE R&R!


_This is the first entry of my Short Tales series (a fan-based adventure in one chapter!) PLEASE R&R, I don't own Harry Potter_

----

One day Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down to Potions class. When they had made it ten minutes early, Snape declared them late.

"You're late, fifty points from Gryffindor."

"But class doesn't-"

"_Shut up and sit down,_" he barked at Hermione.

The three sat down, and in which during the lesson, they could hear Cho and Seamus gossiping.

"What do you think ther'ye talking about?" Ron asked.

"Asian & Irish stuff I guess, I guess." said Harry.

"Why must you be racist?"

"SHUT UP HERMIONE, YOU BRITISH FREAK!"

"You're british _too._"

"Psss, guys!" hissed Seamus, 'Did you hear what happened last night?"

"You mean Professor Mcgonacall pregnant?"

"Beside that, Ron. Two Ravenclaws were off to the facilities and one of them was killed."

"**OH NOOOOO!**" Hermione cried dramatically, making Snape take away fifty points.

"Who was the killer?" asked Harry.

"The Ravenclaw who was only injured said he was wearing a cloak."

"Looks like its time for us to straighten things out."

"Why us?' moaned Ron.

"Cause we rock."

After class, they visited the Hospital Wing to find a blue-eyed brown haired girl wearing a cast on her arm while playing DS in bed.

"_DIE, GANONDORF!_"

"Excuse me, are you the girl who witnessed the attack?" asked Harry.

"Yes, my name's Cariba," she said pausing the game "It was horrible! My friend and I were on the 2nd floor when someone had appeared. He was my size wearing a glove, but the fingers were replaced with wands. I was only slashed in the arm but she was killed and dragged away."

"**HOW HORRIBLE!"** screamed Hermione, making Snape nearby take away another fifty points.

"When were you found?" asked Ron.

"Ten minutes later, Mrs. Norris had been screaming and scratching me."

"This could be a Death Eater trying to find Harry." said Hermione.

At that moment, Neville came running in screaming before he crashed himself into a plant.

"Neville, you idiot! What's your bloody problem?" said Ron.

_"I saw a Slytheren lying on the second floor dead!"_ he cried.

"Here's the plan!" declared Harry, "At midnight, Hermione and I hide on the floor with Ron walking around as bait."

**"LETS GO!"** Hermione cried, yet again taking away points.

---

Late that night, Harry and Hermione hid behind a statue on the second floor while Ron was walking about.

"What are we to do if Ron gets hurt?" asked Hermione.

"He won't get hurt."

Hermione smiled in relief for a second, before he added-" He'll obviously get killed."

She gave a sudden gasp.

"Harry, look!'

A dark figure came leaping from the shadows upon an oblivious Ron.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ cried Hermione, raising her wand.

The cloaked murderer was lifted off it's feet before flying high. He crashed into the ceiling and landed twitching in pain.

"Who are you and why are you bloody murdering my homies!?" demanded bent down to the half-conscious murder lifting up it's hood.

"CHO CHANG?" The trio cried in disbelief.

"I can't believe I wanted to date you! Why are you killing!?"

"Well," she moaned, "Ever since Cedric was killed I've felt this need for homicide. I guess my plans are ruined...."

"I've always liked homicide in a girl." exclaimed Ron.

"I thought you liked brains?" questioned a teary Hermione.

"How bout I grab us something to eat, Chang?"

Ron put his arm around a gigley Cho and they walked away.

**"HOW COULD YOU?"** Hermione wailed as she stormed off.

"Fifty points!" Came Snape's voice from upstairs.

"Well, another day saved," Harry sighed. "I think I'll go play some Guitar Hero."

**THE END**

**FUTURE**

**Harry grows up to be a guitarist.**

**Cho continued homicide, becoming the new Grim Reaper.**

**Hermione became a plumber.**

**Ron had to help Professor Mcgonacall with her baby for extra pt. thanks to Hermione.**

**Snape found the Holy Grail sadly making him teach forever.**

**Neville became president.**

**Seamus hunted after those who took his lucky charms.**

_---_

_And so it ends! Yes that was quick, it's why it's called a 'Short' tale. I always love to put up a humorous future! hope you liked it!_


End file.
